La Pequeña Luz en mí Oscuridad - OneShot
by AlfDay
Summary: Es mi primer ShortFic y me quedó muy corto la verdad u.u no sé si eso sea un delito -.- aún así espero lo disfruten. Sasuke reconoce lo afortunado que es de tener a Sarada en su vida y de alguna forma debe hacerselo saber.


**"La pequeña Luz de mí Oscuridad"**

Desde el primer momento en que su pequeña Luz nació, su corazón jamás había palpitado a millón, nunca dejó de observar a su criaturita que había venido de sus genes, era como si él hubiese vuelto a nacer, él lo sabía, su vida ya no sería la misma, su mujer poseía en brazos a la nueva Uchiha, la heredera del Clan.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo su niña crecía, no olvidaba su primera palabra y fue "papa" con su vocecita tan suave que le erizaba la piel, no olvidaba como se trasnochó junto con su esposa aquellas noches tan agotadoras, tampoco olvidaba lo cálido que se sentía abrazar a su pequeña Sarada.

Ella era y es ahora una copia exacta de él, sus ojos tan oscuros como los de él antes de poseer el Sharingan y él rinnegan, y poseían un brillo tan inocente. Resultaba difícil confundirla entre la incertidumbre, cualquiera que la observara no dudaría en decir que esa pequeña es hija de él. Él pensaba detenidamente en como entrenarla para que ella fuera tan fuerte como su madre y poderosa como él, no permitiría en lo más absoluto que alguien le hiciera daño de cualquier tipo al segundo Amor de su vida.

Observó todas las fotos que Sakura siempre se empeñaba en retratar de él y Sarada desde bebé. Sonrió satisfactoriamente y como deseaba que aquella familia que él llegó a tener alguna vez y que ahora ya no quedaba ni sombra de ellos, estuviera en ese preciso momento para que observaran lo muy inteligente, habilidosa, especial y el fuerte carácter que sacó de su esposa, él sabía que de alguna manera ellos estarían orgullosos de su hija.

Él Uchiha caminó en pasos lentos hacia la cocina de la nueva Casa Uchiha, observó a su peli rosa cocinar mientras llamaba a Sarada, al cabo de unos segundos la pequeña apareció entrando a la cocina poco apresurada con cara de disgusto, Sasuke observó a su pequeña hija de unos 9 años casi 10, que se ajustaba sus lentes rojos con algo de pesadez.

— ¿Qué sucede mamá? — Preguntó Sarada entre dientes.

— Hija, la cena ya está lista. Ven, siéntate junto a tu padre — ordenó la feliz madre.

Sarada prosiguió y se sentó justo al lado de su padre quien la observaba relajadamente, pero la pequeña no dijo ni una sola palabra desde sé sentó allí, como sí casi frente a ella estuviese la razón de su enojo.

— Sarada, vamos. Dile a tú padre lo bien que te va en la academia — Insistía Sakura mientras servía la cena.

— Hpm… me ha ido bien. — dijo sin ningún ánimo en particular.

Sasuke solo seguía observándola, él sabía la razón por la que su hija irradiaba enojo silenciosamente.

— Vamos Sarada, dile que te dijo tú Sensei Konohamaru en el entrenamiento de hoy. — volvió a decir insistentemente su madre.

—… él solo dijo que yo era igual a tí — dijo sin mirar a su padre a los ojos. Sasuke aún la observaba sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento — pero nadie quiere ser hija de un padre que vive yéndose constantemente de casa. — añadió Sarada en voz baja pero lo suficiente como para que su padre la escuchara.

El pelinegro al escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de su hija quien no fue nada indiscreta raro de ella, sintió un dolor en su corazón que se profundizaba, el siempre había tenido en cuenta que su esposa jamás le recriminaba él hecho de que estuviera en tantas misiones de largo plazo, pero su niña no dejaba pasar la situación por alto por lo visto. Él la comprendió y lo aceptaba era idéntica a él.

Sakura lo miró de reojo, él se esforzaba por darles todo lo mejor para que ambas vivieran bien y estuvieran a gustas, jamás les faltaba nada pero entendía a su pequeña Sara, en él pasado ella vivió justo lo similar por varios años por su amado Sasuke. — Sarada, todo volverá a ser como antes, tú padre lo prometió ¿no es así  
>Sasuke - Kun? — Lo volvió a mirar de reojo — así que no digas esas cosas — le sonrió a su pequeña hija.<p>

— Hpm — Sasuke asintió con su mirada y moviendo levemente su cabeza. — pero aun así Sarada no dejaba desaparecer su rabieta, él ya había prometido volver y para quedarse, a pesar de no haber dicho nada en toda la conversación. Soltó unas inesperadas palabras — Sarada escucha a tú madre, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas… — hizo una pequeña pausa — y no digas semejantes cosas porque "tú eres la pequeña Luz en mí Oscuridad" — y con su mano acarició la rosada mejilla de su hija.

Sarada ahora si ya había cruzado miradas con su padre, le alegró sorprendentemente escuchar eso de su padre, al fin él la había entendido. Él no la abandonaría, pero aun así ella se iría con él.

Sakura sonrió, sabía que las palabras de su amado eran totalmente reales, estaban envueltas de amor, a diferencia de las del pasado.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!, espero que les haya gustado, sí gustan pueden leer mi Primer Fic Despúes de la Tormenta [SasuSaku, Naruhina, TemaShika], aún está en proceso. <em>_ s/10922906/1/Despues-de-la-Tormenta Saludos, Bye~_


End file.
